


第一次的吻

by 不喜晴 (UnknownX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/%E4%B8%8D%E5%96%9C%E6%99%B4
Summary: “在这里啊，有个风俗，只要满了十七岁就算是真正的大人了哦。”香克斯好看的杏仁眼眯了起来，缠绕着贝克曼头发的食指和大拇指并到了一起往下拉了拉。少年凑到顺势低下头来的贝克曼面前，在鼻子尖快要触碰到彼此的地方停了下来。不知是有意还是无意，香克斯说话的气息刚好打到了贝克曼的唇上，他说话的声音很低但是很清晰。“我现在是大人了，你懂的吧？”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman





	第一次的吻

**Author's Note:**

> 腐向。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 其它：
> 
> 因为他俩在我心中真了，所以想吃个其他口味的本香，我个人口味真的很杂七杂八(ง ˙o˙)ว。
> 
> 所有设定几乎都是自己编的ww
> 
> 嘛，还是见仁见智ooc哈哈哈。

  
海军们急促的脚步声从巷子口经过后又消失在远处，巷子里堆着比人还高的酒桶后冒出来贝克曼的身影。

男人警惕的眼神飞快地掠过街道确认了情况，他迅速地将身影缩回去，贝克曼回头和自己的同伴低声传递着消息。

"香克斯，海军刚走，但是这里不容久留，我们还是赶紧回船上吧。"

“耶？就要走啦？？”

坐在贝克曼身边一个半人高的酒桶上的红发少年却明显不太赞同撤退的意见，右手放在盘腿坐着的膝盖上敲着，一顶草帽在他的左手上来回的转着圈儿。

正红色的头发伴随着他摇头的动作甩来甩去，“我才刚上岛哦！我不想走。”

“运气不好，刚上岸就被海军发现了，这也是没办法的事吧？快点收拾。”

黑发男人敏捷地将步枪插入腰带挂好，弯腰把地上刚刚从集市上采买的一堆食物装进了背包，细长的腿刚迈开一大步。

“......疼！”

贝克曼叹了口气，微微侧头，自己脑后的发尾绷得直直的样子落入视线中，头发的另一端正落在香克斯手里。

“松开。”贝克曼微微动了动脑袋，香克斯攥着头发的手仍然丝毫未松，贝克曼停下动作尽量保持着静止避免头皮被扯疼。

“香克斯，把手放开。我们该走了。”

“不要。”

贝克曼甚至搞不懂香克斯在拒绝哪一个要求。

“香克斯，放开。”

“我不要。”

“如果你不愿意走的话，那我先走吧。”贝克曼的脚和香克斯的手一样固执，跟钉在了原地似的就是不后退一步。“......你把手放开。”

“你居然要丢下你的船长自己先跑？”香克斯似乎受到了打击，换了个姿势的腿落下轻轻地踢了一下身下的酒桶。“贝克曼，你这个副船长很不负责任。”

“你......就那么想待着这座岛上？”

“嗯。”

“可是这座岛我以前来过，并没什么特别的，而且小到你一个小时就能逛完。现在我们的船还大摇大摆地停在海岸，”贝克曼思索的时间非常快，他叹着气似乎终于放弃了抵抗似的往回退了两步，脚步落到香克斯身边的时候停了下来。

“何况海军刚刚已经发现了我们上岸......”

草帽在香克斯的手上停止了旋转，终于被说服的香克斯叹了口气，“好吧那我们......”

“至少我们先去把船隐藏起来。”

两个人的声音重叠到了一起，和香克斯不一样的是贝克曼没有停下说话的声音。

他一边把自己的头发从表情看起来很惊喜的香克斯手里解放出来，一边接着说，“至少先把船藏起来，那之后我们再在这个岛上再待几天吧。”

“贝克。”香克斯拍着膝盖哈哈哈笑了起来。

初夏的微风带着海的味道从海岸吹过来，吹起贝克曼的头发梢儿，头发梢儿落下刚好又蹭到了香克斯的脸上。

借着坐着的酒桶的高度，现在香克斯的高度刚好比贝克曼只矮上了那么一点，两个人之间的距离很近。

香克斯把帽子扣回到膝盖上，左手抓住了自己脸上那几缕发丝食指就缠绕了上去，好像很好玩儿似的开心地咯咯笑着。

“香克斯，”无法理解船长喜欢将自己头发当成玩具的贝克曼叹了口气，“但是现在我们真的该走了。”

“好，不过贝克，你知道吗？”香克斯说着站起来，在贝克曼疑惑的眼神中少年露出一个有点神秘的笑容，"这座岛是我出生的岛哦。"

贝克曼点点头后又摇了摇头。

“我知道你是西海人，但不知道你故乡原来是这座岛。”

原来是这样吗，所以香克斯才想在这里多待几天，不愿意马上就离开吗？

“在这里啊，有个风俗，只要满了十七岁就算是真正的大人了哦。”香克斯好看的杏仁眼眯了起来，缠绕着贝克曼头发的食指和大拇指并到了一起往下拉了拉。

少年凑到顺势低下头来的贝克曼面前，在鼻子尖快要触碰到彼此的地方停了下来。

不知是有意还是无意，香克斯说话的气息刚好打到了贝克曼的唇上，他说话的声音很低但是很清晰。“我现在是大人了，你懂的吧？”

贝克曼忽然就想起来了。

* * *

两个月前香克斯刚过完了他第十七个年头的生日。

在开了一整天庆祝宴会的晚上，十几个船员都心满意足地带着醉意在甲板上四仰八叉的陷入了睡眠，唯独宴会的主人却偷偷溜进了副船长室。

“香克斯？”

贝克曼叼着烟，还没点燃火的火柴捏在手里，他盯着门口拎着酒瓶的身影有点迷茫。

“你居然偷偷跑掉了，狡猾的贝克。”香克斯走进房间，脚下踩着稍微有点倾斜的步子挪到了贝克曼旁边。

借着桌上油灯并不强烈的光芒香克斯四处看了一眼，确认了贝克曼空荡荡的房间没有多余的椅子后，一屁股坐到了贝克曼的桌子上。

香克斯居高临下的看着贝克曼。

“你真狡猾。贝克。”

“……我只是少喝一会儿酒而已，不至于被说狡猾吧？”

贝克曼把香克斯旁边的航海日志和文件都收起来，仔细地放进抽屉里。

一两个小时前从热闹中悄悄撤退的副船长就躲回了自己房间，将最近几日的航海日志写完，接着盘算了一下接下来几日船上所剩的必须物资。

正好完成一轮工作的时候，刚想抽根烟放松一下的时候就迎来了自己的船长。

“你真的很狡猾。”

面对第三次重复的指责，贝克曼总算有点反应过来了，仔细看了一眼正低着头看自己的香克斯。就算背着光男人也能看出来香克斯现在整个脸都红通通的，看来是喝了不少。

“喝多了就该去睡觉哦，小朋友。”

贝克曼擦燃火柴，烟雾从他嘴里飘出来，男人把椅子往后移了一点，一只腿搭在另一只腿上，悠闲的靠在椅背上。

贝克曼吞吐着云雾看着香克斯背后的窗户外的天空，没有繁星，只有一弯细细的明月挂在薄雾里。

“记得回房间睡，你还小，跟那些家伙一样在甲板上睡第二天会很难受的。”

“我不小了，我十七了。”香克斯说着又咕噜咕噜灌了一口酒。

“啊我知道。”

贝克曼点了点头，吸了口烟，对于大海上的海盗们来说年龄从来都不是重点，再年轻也好再衰老也罢，只要你坐上了海盗船成为了海盗，那大海上就会平等地面对每一个人，生死都将交给实力与运气决定。

尽管贝克曼自己都不敢相信他会成为一个十五岁少年的同伴，但是在两年左右的相处中，亲眼看着香克斯的成长与强大，对于贝克曼来说他已经从心底认同了香克斯。

认同这个人，认同他作为一个海盗的实力，也认同他作为自己的船长。

事到如今贝克曼心甘情愿地成为了比自己要小上十一岁的少年的副手。

但是……

贝克曼把眼神从月亮身上又挪回来，透过飘向天花板的烟雾偷偷地看着对面的少年。香克斯稚气的脸蛋仍然没有完全地张开，还有着刚相遇时的样子。双眼皮的大眼睛眨巴着宣布他已经看上了贝克曼，非要贝克曼做他的同伴，一起出海当海盗。

贝克曼曾无数次亲眼见识过少年的强大，明明才刚到十七岁，实力却甚至与自己已不相上下，那握住军刀的左手只要挥舞起来，到目前仍没有任何人可以阻挡住那锋利的刀锋。

但是……最不可思议的是，明明已经十分知道香克斯强大的自己，在每一次危机来临的时候却仍然会有着强烈想要保护少年的冲动。

并不是不信任对方，只是这种冲动每一次都先于理智而来。

当终于意识到这种欲望来得突然却又并非没有缘由的时候……叫对方小孩大概是为了保持自己心中某些东西不要发生变化吧。

“……贝克什么时候才会不叫我小孩呢？”香克斯把喝空了的酒瓶放在一旁，瓶底与桌面相撞发出清脆的响声。

“……抱歉。”贝克曼皱眉地看了一眼被香克斯飞速清空的酒瓶，“确实不该叫了，你已经是名出色的海盗船长了。下次不会了。”

“回房间吧，香克斯，”贝克曼将杂乱的心情和烟雾一起吞了下去，“明天不出航，你和大家都好好休息下……”

“我注意到了哦……”香克斯低着头打断贝克曼，那顶常戴的帽子用绳子挂在脖子上被他背在身后。

月亮在天空上又微微地偏移了一点，从窗外落下新的光线里贝克曼正好能看清楚坐在对面的人了。

香克斯顶着镀上一层银色光芒的红发，表情落在跳跃着的油灯与月色交织着的光线里，带着点不可捉摸的神色。

尽管大部分时候副船长都能明白自己船长在想着什么，但贝克曼这时候忽然犹豫了起来。

他实在无法确定自己看到的东西是真实还是自己脑中的幻像。

“战斗的时候贝克总是注意我这边吧？不止战斗的时候，喝酒的时候也是，会一直盯着我，吃饭的时候也会，我在船上，不对，不管在哪儿，只要贝克能看见我的时候，都一直盯着我吧？”

贝克曼叼着烟没有说话，但那一瞬间他已经感觉到自己的心快速地跳动起来，手心已经渗出了汗水。

“贝克总是盯着我……因为你是大人吧，我也知道啦，比我大十几岁，所以贝克总是不放心我对吗？总是不信任我？”

香克斯抓了抓脑袋。

“也不是不信任我，就是你那种眼神我在哪都感觉到，我知道你在想什么，确实十五岁当船长我也觉得自己真的年少有为，”香克斯露出一个有点自豪的微笑，“但是现在我十七了，已经完全长大了，你不能一直都觉得我是小孩哦！”

贝克曼看着从桌子上蹦下来说着“所以以后要信任我”的香克斯，看着把自己心思理解的千差万别的少年有点哭笑不得。

“我知道了。”

将那点莫名的失落压下去，平复着紧张的贝克曼叼着烟笑了起来。“以后不会叫你小孩了，船长。”

男人认真的语调让香克斯满意地点了点头。

“那……”

香克斯走近了些，还在继续成长的身体目前身高依然不容乐观，他瞪着坐着却也比自己矮不了多少的贝克曼。

副船长抬起头看他，从没关的门口吹来一阵强风涌进室内，带着热度的风并不让人觉得凉爽。

潮湿的空气反而令人觉得焦躁。

“香克斯……”

“你停下，听我说。”香克斯在副船长惊讶的眼神里用左手把男人嘴里的烟拿开，面对着面，右手撑在了贝克曼的另一侧。

“那……你现在认可我是个大人了，我们要不要做点大人做的事情？”

“……”

贝克曼用了大概毕生一半的自制力才没有从椅子上跳起来。

香克斯与他之间的距离近到完全能感受到对方嘴里突出的浓烈酒气。贝克曼这下终于看清楚了，香克斯的眼神即使是在灰暗的灯光下也闪烁着光芒，那是没有丝毫醉意既清醒又锐利的目光。

“……谁教你的？”贝克曼的声音又低又轻。

面对自己副船长的疑问，香克斯歪了歪头表示不解。

“你从哪里学来的？”贝克曼长出口气，伸手把快要烧到香克斯手指的烟蒂拿过来，顺势从椅子的另一侧缝隙站了起来，把烟按熄在烟灰缸里。

“啊！又来了！”香克斯在他背后生气地喊了一声，“为什么要别人教？我已经长大了，这种事情我自然就懂了。”

“……抱歉。”贝克曼叹了口气，不管香克斯从哪里得到的知识，但确实少年也到了该学习某些知识的年纪了。

“你道歉了那我就原谅你了，”香克斯重新开心的速度快得和小孩不相上下，他往贝克曼身边走，“那我们不做点……”

“不，”贝克曼又叹了口气，“大人的事情不该你和我来做，后天出航我们会尽快找个岛登陆，然后带你去……”

香克斯停下脚步，“可是第一次不是很重要吗？”

贝克曼伸手揉眉心，没想到他会和自己的船长讨论这种话题。

“是，第一次一般很重要，一般应该是和喜欢的人一起，但是你……”贝克曼停下来皱眉看了一眼少年，香克斯明白了意思立马摇了摇头。

贝克曼有一瞬间呼吸停滞了下来，香克斯快速的否认像一根刺又深又快地扎进了男人心里。

“你现在没有喜欢的人……那你就应该和专业的人接触一下，就这么定了，下个岛安排上。”

“好吧，”香克斯迷茫的点点头，“可是，第一次不可以和你一起吗？”

大概怕把以后所有叹息的份额都用完了似的，贝克曼终于忍住了叹气。

“……不可以。”

“但是我想和你一起啊。”

“不行。”

香克斯咬着嘴唇，皱眉试图说服固执的贝克曼，“第一次亲吻有那么重要吗？”

贝克曼尽量将愣神控制在很短的时间，迅速反应过来了香克斯与自己理解的“第一次”之间的距离差。

香克斯迈开腿走近了贝克曼，肩膀微微靠着男人的肩膀，侧着头微微扬起下巴，“我也知道第一次亲吻很重要啦，可是第一次的话，我就是想和贝克亲嘛。”

“你不是说我是小孩吗？那你不要教教我吗？”

香克斯的脸在贝克曼的视线里越来越近，就像脚下被人拽住了一样贝克曼没有办法挪动自己的脚。微微变重的呼吸声哪怕在海浪声中也莫名地清晰起来。

嘴唇间的距离只剩下一支烟的长度，仍然在不断靠近的少年的眼神里闪过一丝目的已经得逞的得意神色。

这是香克斯志在必得的眼神，也是香克斯恶作剧得逞时的眼神，是调皮又快乐的眼神。

到刚刚为止，都一直为这个眼神而露出笑容的贝克曼却在这一瞬间感觉到了深刻的刺痛。他伸出手搭在香克斯肩上。

“……香克斯……”

“怎么啦？”香克斯咬了咬唇，很乖的模样。

“我不想和你亲，你懂吗？”贝克曼按住香克斯的手指稍微用力蜷缩了起来，但并没有大力到会伤害香克斯的程度。

贝克曼一边站直身一边把香克斯推开。

“……因为，”贝克曼在香克斯疑惑的表情里苦笑了一下，“你真的还是个小孩子啊。”

因为还是小孩子，所以才不明白大人的心思。

因为还是小孩子，所以才会把亲吻也当成可以恶作剧的游戏。

“……贝克，”香克斯看着又重新点上烟坐回椅子上的贝克曼，面无表情地说道：“你说了不叫我小孩子的。”

“……啊，真的抱歉。”贝克曼的苦笑被叼着烟的嘴角代替，“不过你真的还太小了。”

“啊啊啊啊，”香克斯似乎有些发懵地揉了揉脑袋，“要怎么样你才觉得我长大了？就算不做那些事情我也可是十七了！十七还不算大人吗？”

“你知道吗，在我们南海至少要满十八岁才算成年，你……再等一年吧。”

“啊狡猾的贝克！”

贝克曼依旧完全搞不懂为什么只是一个晚上的时间，就已经被连续批判了四次“狡猾”。

看着皱眉嘀咕着“居然还要一年的”香克斯，贝克曼嘴角又不由自主的挑了起来。

成熟强大、稳重却又孩子气。

大概不会有亲口告诉这个人的那一天了，其实孩子气的地方也是自己好喜欢他的一个地方。

刺痛的心情伴随着烟雾被贝克曼像是想要努力抛弃似的一起吐了出去，很快就在空气里散去了。

“好了，船长，作为一位成熟的人来说你该回去睡觉了。”

香克斯瞪着把自己赶到门外的男人。

贝克曼在关上门前又补上一句。“明天可以多睡会儿，不会出航的。早上的值班我来做。”

伴随着一声“晚安”，木头门“唰”地隔在了两人中间。

“……狡猾的贝克。”

香克斯听着门内男人又重新坐回到椅子上的声音，明明贝克曼也还没有打算睡，却把自己赶了出来。

天上的月亮又被不知何时升起的浓雾遮住了。

香克斯却像是能清晰地看清楚所有东西一样，一路畅通无阻地避开所有障碍物准确回到了自己房间。

船长的休息室在副船长室的头顶那一层。

躺在床上后，香克斯完全没有任何睡意的大脑开始擅自地播放回忆。

最后送自己出房间的贝克曼已经完全回到了平时的样子，从容不迫，冷静的大脑似乎永远都不会累一样又开始了运转。

就在自己靠近他的那时候……那一瞬间，清楚的映入香克斯眼帘里的那个眼神，男人那个惊慌失措的眼神像是梦似的已经消失得豪无踪迹了。

“可恶，狡猾的贝克。”

香克斯自言自语着，这是他今晚批判贝克曼的第五次。

不知道为什么，看到自己的副船长因为自己而慌乱的那一瞬间，香克斯的心真的十分雀跃。

比自己大十多岁，总是从容地面对任何问题，有着冷静的头脑的贝克曼身上总是有一种静谧的氛围。

好像任何人都不能打破他的那种静谧，就像天上挂着的月亮一样，安静静谧，却又散发着淡淡的光芒。

很远。

看得到的月亮，却够不着的月亮。明明就在身边，但是却总是觉得不能真的靠近。

所以那一瞬间贝克曼的慌乱真的十分让香克斯雀跃，就像终于看到了男人也是个普通人的一面。

香克斯那时候的快乐就像每一次战斗胜利的时候一样，就像每一次开玩笑逗乐大家的时候一样，喜悦而满足。

但是如果要更仔细地分析的话，其实还是有一点不一样的。

因为从那个时候开始，就觉得好像自己的心跳变得特别快了起来，脑子也开始有点晕乎乎的，难道是攒了一天的酒意终于一起涌上来了吗？

“真的狡猾啊。大人……就可以那么快恢复从容了吗……”

香克斯喃喃自语着闭上了眼睛。

明明……明明自己的心跳却仍然在加速着。

* * *

“现在这里是西海哦贝克，你懂的吧？”

香克斯看着离自己很近的贝克曼，笑的眼睛都眯了起来。

“在我故乡的岛上，十七岁就是成人了，所以你们南海的规矩不适合我。”

“……啊我知道了。”贝克曼终于意识到了香克斯仍然在为两个月前的事情耿耿于怀。

在那之后的登陆时，明明利索地拒绝了贝克曼带他去专业场所学习一下的香克斯居然现在还在执着于这件事情……

果然，很小孩子。

不过贝克曼聪明地将感想压在了心底并没有说出口。

“所以你想待在这个岛上不愿意离开，就是为了告诉我这件事情，让我承认你？”

“对。”香克斯点了点头。

“好吧……”贝克曼像是终于认输了一样的点了点头，接下来的话却被香克斯缠绕上自己脖子的胳臂所打断。

初夏的热气已经完全传递给了人的身体，分不清究竟由谁带来的一层薄汗出现在两人肌肤相接的地方。

“那你现在要不要亲我？

”……！”

香克斯的嘴唇又往上靠了一点，他那十分有先见之明搂住贝克曼脖子的胳膊用上了力气，将下意识想要往后逃跑的男人禁锢在原地。

贝克曼皱起眉头，香克斯成功地再一次看到了那天晚上男人眼神中的慌乱与不知所措。

“……香克斯……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”红发少年在男人不解的目光中收回胳膊抱住肚子大笑起来，“贝克……你的脸，超好笑……好好笑哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……很好玩吗？”

“嗯？”香克斯笑着的肩膀仍然在耸动着，贝克曼跟随着香克斯也露出笑容。

“你真的长大了，那我们来亲吧？船长？”

“贝克？”

一直弯着腰的副船长更低头了一点，这次轮到他逼近了香克斯，身后的头发垂下来，发尾落到了香克斯的锁骨上。

“贝克你生气了……？”莫名觉得对方身上传来了生气的气息，香克斯难得的往后退了一下……

一只手在红发少年脑袋与墙壁亲密接触前快速地挤了进去。手背顺着力道被砸到墙上的声音“啪”地传了出来。

声音不小，估计手背应该很痛。

但是被温柔地护住后脑勺的香克斯却没有感受到任何疼痛。贝克曼无奈地看着仰头盯自己的少年。

“……不是要亲我吗？你躲什么？”

“……下意识……？”

贝克曼收回手，香克斯注意到他手背上的几处皮肤被墙蹭破了皮出现了红色的印子。

“贝克，抱歉。”香克斯皱着鼻子吐了吐舌头。

“下次还开这样的玩笑吗？”

香克斯把帽子扣回头上从酒桶上跳下来，诚心诚意道：“不了。”

似乎看到难得认输的香克斯贝克曼心情很好，听到男人低声的笑声响起，香克斯怔楞了一下。

“喂贝克……”

香克斯有些不服气地抬头看贝克曼。

正好在那时候，暖暖的触感落到香克斯的唇上，只是轻轻的一碰，他连眼睛都来不及眨，那点热度就又飞快地消失了。

“耶......?”香克斯咬了咬下唇，疑心自己刚才是出现了幻觉。

“我以为……”香克斯盯着面带微笑的贝克曼。

“我以为你不亲我了啊？”香克斯歪了歪头，拿捏不住贝克曼的心思。

“来。”贝克曼将有点滑落的背包背好，向香克斯伸出右手。在少年如同往常一样伸出左手与自己牵手以后，他微微侧头看了一眼身边的人，带着笑意的语气让人分不清男人是认真的还是在开玩笑。

“你以为？香克斯，难道你以为你是在和圣人打交道吗？”

“走吧，我们先去把船藏起来。”副船长稍稍用力拉着自家船长往巷子的另一头走去。

“哦，好。”

香克斯跟上脚步，低头将绯红的脸藏在了帽檐的阴影里。舌头微微地舔过嘴唇，那里好像还残留着点触感……还有一点点烟草味，是总是在贝克曼身上会闻到的烟草味。

香克斯悄悄地瞥了一眼并肩走在身边的男人，落在朝阳里的贝克曼的侧脸坚毅而平静，贝克曼又恢复到了平时冷静淡然的样子。

不过……既然和自己亲吻了的话，说明他真的把自己当成大人看待了吧。

第一次的亲吻原来让人的心会跳得这么快。

香克斯右手轻轻地攥紧了胸口的衣服。

原来真正亲吻的话居然只有自己一个人会这么紧张吗。

……一点都不慌乱的很成熟的大人贝克曼，真的好狡猾啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 他俩在我心目中是强强相逢，日月比肩，称霸大海的皇帝与他的副手……
> 
> 所以……我就好想看个黏黏糊糊的小年轻哦（捂脸
> 
> 所以如果有gn觉得ooc也没关系哈哈哈
> 
> 喜欢揪衣服的小动作是根据原著里香克斯有好几次揪披风而来的，其他的设定就随便看看好了。
> 
> 另外，贝克的称呼是因为看了太多yhm太太的图和文，我已经彻底被洗脑了，这个称呼……真的好甜哦，我心里面有一个世界的支线里本香就是这么叫的了（x
> 
> 本来想写个“吻的渐进式”，从小巷的纯情初吻，到战斗后肾上腺素飙升猛烈纠缠的热吻，再到并肩多年看过无数风景以后默契的细细亲吻……
> 
> （咳咳还有sex时色气十足的吻(・ω< )★）
> 
> 都好适合哦。
> 
> 结果一个小巷子就变成这样了_(:3」∠❀)_
> 
> 所以后面几种就……没了（再次捂脸
> 
> bye～


End file.
